1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to elastomer toys.
2. Prior Art
A toy sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cWACKY WALL WALKERxe2x80x9d is an octopus-shaped device composed of a single materialxe2x80x94a sticky elastomer. It has just enough adhesion so that when it is is thrown onto a wall, it does not bounce off but slowly crawls downs the wall under the pull of its own weight. Other elastomer toys include resilient balls that deform when squeezed, and slowly return to their original shapes. Since the xe2x80x9cWACKY WALL WALKERxe2x80x9d, there has not been an elastomer toy that produces a truly novel effect.
The present throwing toy is comprised of a sticky elastomer shell around a liquid core. The shell is comprised of a thermoplastic rubber mixed with a petroleum based oil in a ratio that produces an extremely soft shell. The core is comprised of clarified water. When the toy is thrown against a wall, it greatly flattens to produce a splash effect, sticks to the wall temporarily, slowly reforms into its original shape as it drips down the wall, and falls off the wall.